lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeon - Sons of Gildor
There can only be one v.1.2 Last updated March 31, 2017 Dungeon runs until: Late July, 2017 Passions in Gildor are at an all-time high. The Duke’s summit was a catastrophic failure; now, the only means to claim the Throne of Gildor is through might alone. In this special Dungeon you may only choose to support one of the three Sons of Gildor. Choose wisely; the fate of Lancerus may depend on it. Path 1: Darshia's Fang Level 1: The Would-Be King You have arrived at one of the hideouts of the illustrious Darshia Whitefang. Seeing your potential, Darshia asks you to help recruit soldiers to his cause. Throughout Leva Adium are several hubs of Whitefang supporters, yet they lack proper armament. In order to help rebel against the stewardship of Nashuss they need weapons. Within the heart of the marketplaces of Leva Adium is a barracks that has agreed to help Darshia. You must take weapons from this barracks and bring them to the rebels. Be wary, however, as the Wolfknights are searching for any signs of rebel activity. Now that Nashuss has made weapons illegal on the streets of the city, simply having them on you is enough to warrant your death at the hands of the law. You must resist. GOAL: Allies must escort weapons to the four different Whitefang supporter sites. Enemies must prevent Allies from completing their task for 10 minutes. Requirements: 4 community blues, 4 posts, 3 Allies, 5 enemies (1 captain, 4 guards), 1 Herald (9 total people) The field shall be divided as such: Four posts will be positioned in a cross shape with an “armory” in the middle. This is also where the Herald shall oversee the fight. Each post will be set roughly 30 feet away from the armory. The armory will begin stocked with 4 blue weapons. Ally and enemy respawns will be set across from one another on the outskirts of the field 20 feet away from the nearest post. The enemy team is divided into 1 captain (sword and shield) and 4 guards (single-blue only). Allies are not restricted in their weapon use. The allies win when they deliver all 4 swords to all 4 points. A point can only be supplied with a sword once. When a point receives a sword, both the point and the sword are considered out of the game and cannot be moved or used again in any way. To bring a sword to a point one must simply drop the sword at the base of the pole so that the two are touching. You may not throw the weapon. You must be within 3 feet of the post to drop the sword. The Herald has final say on if a sword reached a post or not. You must use the designated community blues to score; you may not use your own weapons. If you are holding a community blue and you die, you must drop it where you died. Enemies may not touch community swords or move them in any way barring immediate fighter safety. Allies have infinite lives and instant respawns. Enemies have infinite lives and infinite respawns. World Boss: Ser Aygahn Dailar, Wolfknight of Gildor Primary Boss Player: Laulterec Hammerind Alternates: Sinthaster the Wolfeater, Aurilus Iszavel The thoroughfare of Braestone Way clears; you have been cornered. Ser Aygahn, proud soldier of the order of the Wolfknights, now stands before you. As a noble son of Tigahn, he will do whatever it takes to uphold the law and duty of his oath. With the Seven as your witness, prove who is the rightful king of Gildor! GOAL: Defeat Ser Aygahn Dailar. Enemies must route the adventuring party. Requirements: 6 posts, 3 Allies, 3 enemies( 1 Boss), 1 Herald (7 total people) The field shall be divided as such: The match is played similar to the Elimination game mode. Players are lined up in lanes with posts dividing the field. Each lane will have a 1v1 battle occurring. The lanes are separated by walls (marked by the posts) that cannot be attacked through or crossed. The Herald will begin the duels. As soon as one duel is finished (with a clear death), the Herald will call out, “For the King!”. At this point the remaining soldiers immediately exit their honor duels and enter a Wingman battle. They may now freely move about the field, assuming the walls are still in place. The first soldier to fall may be revived using standard Wingman rules (5 second counter). The same rule applies to all future fallen soldiers. Herald should ensure that combat does not stretch too far outside of the lane zones (20 feet or so). A round is won after one team is left standing. First team to 3 points is the victor. Aygahn wields a blue and shield. Aygahn is allowed to have either 2 limbs armored or torso armored. His supporters wield any weapon he chooses for them. Allies are unrestricted in weapon use. To determine lane match ups, the enemy team chooses first. From that point on, the losing team from the last round chooses lane match ups. Teams may not switch weapons in between rounds. Allies have infinite lives and instant respawns during the round. Enemies have infinite lives and infinite respawns during the round. All soldiers must call out when they revive during the match loudly and clearly. Should the adventuring party win, they clear the Dungeon. Heralds should make sure to record the clear time for the dungeon boss. Make sure NOT to include time spent readying up for the next round. Path 2: Tigahn's Champion Level 1: Victory for Gildor Tigahn marches against the will of the steward. The Duke of Highkeep will not be swayed, however. He rallies his forces and draws support from the other Dukes before making his grand attack on Leva Adium. As soldiers under his command, you must prove that the will of Tigahn is unbreakable. The other Dukes have chosen their Champions; lay them low for the good of Lancerus. GOAL: Allies must attain victory in a series of honor duels by eliminating enemy lives. Enemies must exhaust all ally attempts to defeat them. Requirements: 3 arenas of average 1v1 dueling size, 3 allies, 3 enemies, 1 Herald (7 total people) The field shall be divided as such: Begin with one member from both the ally and enemy teams in an arena. When all players are ready, the Herald begins the fights with “Lay On!”. Honor duel as normal with the victor standing over the fallen loser. After the round has finished, all allies rotate their fields clockwise. Once everyone is ready, the honor duels begin again. To determine the arenas for the first round, all enemies pick an arena to stand in. Allies then choose where to start. Arenas should be large enough to accommodate for the largest potential weapons as well as far enough apart that cross-arena weapon swinging cannot happen. There are 7 rounds. Each individual enemy fighter represents a different Champion from a different Duke and has 3 lives each. After 7 rounds if every single enemy Champion has not been defeated 3 times, then the adventurers lose. An enemy Champion can only lose 1 life per round. Should there be an empty arena due to an enemy Champion falling sooner than the others, than allies may freely choose who fights in which arena for each round so long as there are no repeats (the same ally cannot fight in the same arena back-to-back). Each enemy Champion uses a different weapon set: 1 blue and shield, 1 red (min. length to tournament length, no longer than 6 feet), and one Florentine fighter. Allies may use any melee weapon set. White weapons are dishonorable in Champion honor duels and are thus not permitted in the arenas. Javelins are also not allowed due to cross-arena liability. Enemy Champions should keep track of how many times they have died primarily with the Herald acting as a secondary counter in case of discrepancy. Allies have infinite lives. Enemies have 3 lives (2 respawns in between rounds). World Boss: Ser Cassius Khal, Wolfknight of Gildor Primary Boss Player: Greyne of the Darkmoon Alternates: Sinthaster the Wolfeater Tigahn leads you to the gates of Leva Adium. Nashuss knows you have come, though he does not bar your entry. If this is to be settled, than let it be done properly. Men of Gildor do not hide from conflict when it was they who brought it to be in the first place. At the head of Nashuss’ army is a Wolfknight of great renown: Ser Cassius Khal. He is also the eldest son of Nashuss, the greatest obstacle of all. GOAL: Defeat Ser Cassius Khal. Enemies must route the adventuring party. Requirements: 2 posts, 2 bandanas, 3 Allies, 6 enemies (1 Boss), 2 Heralds (11 total people) The field shall be divided as such: The match is played as a Death-Tax. Each team will have a Herald as their respawn distanced 40 feet apart. 20 feet on either side of the enemy team's respawn will be a post with a bandana tied on to it. To win, the other team must reduce the other teams life count to 0 and then kill the rest of the team. Bandanas act as a bonus. Should an ally grab one of the enemy team’s bandanas and return it to their respawn, the enemy team loses an additional 5 lives. This can happen a total of twice (2 bandanas on the enemy team's side). When a team is to lose points from a bandana, the Herald verifying this must yell “Bandana captured!” and signal to the other Herald, informing them to remove 5 lives. To grab a bandana a fighter must untie it from the post and then run it back to their base. They do NOT need to tie it Hordes of the Rock style. If you are holding a bandana and die you must immediately drop the bandana. You may never under any circumstances move your own team’s bandanas in a defensive play once they have been removed from your post. You may, however, guard them. When a team runs out of lives, the Herald at their respawn must call out, “Our Line has broken!” to signal that there are no more respawns. Ser Cassius wields a blue and shield. Cassius is allowed to have either 2 limbs armored or torso armored. All other enemy soldiers use single-blue. Allies may use any weapon set. Allies have 10 lives and instant respawns. Enemies have 20 lives and instant respawns. If the allies manage to defeat Cassius and his soldiers, they clear the Dungeon. Heralds should make sure to record the clear time for the dungeon boss. Path 3: Blade of Nashuss Level 1: Death to Pretenders So it begins, the struggle for the Throne. With the Duchal Conclave all but broken, it is up to the steward to set things right. He has called for all who would see democracy reign to stand before him now. Though the greatest goal in life is peace, sometimes one must be willing to dig through blood and bone to fight for it. Any adventurer that manages to protect the integrity of the crown will not be forgotten. GOAL: Allies must kill the spy and then destroy the enemy team. Enemies must route the adventuring party. Requirements: 3 allies, 5 enemies, 1 Herald (9 total people) The field shall be divided as such: Begin with each team at their respawn. The Herald stays at the ally respawn and acts as their life counter. The enemy team will select a “spy” similar to Hidden Prince. The Herald must know who the spy is before gameplay begins. Allies do not know who the spy is. The Spy begins the game with 2 lives. As long as the Spy does not permanently die, all other members of the team have infinite respawns. After dying the second time, the Spy cries out, “Spy has fallen!”. They then return with one last life as a normal soldier. When the Spy has fallen, the enemy can no longer respawn (except for the one soldier who was previously the spy and gets one more life). At this point any enemies slain stay dead forever. All enemies use a single-blue in this game mode. Allies may use any weapon set. Enemy Spies should keep track of how many times they have died primarily with the Herald acting as a secondary counter in case of discrepancy. Allies share a life pool of 10 and infinite respawns. When that pool reaches zero, allies can no longer respawn. Enemies have infinite lives until the spy dies and infinite respawns. If at any point there is a failure to communicate concerning the spy, it is up to the Herald to determine if the adventuring party wins by default, continues play, or must start the match over. World Boss: Ser Althalos Stonegate, Wolfknight of Gildor Primary Boss Player: Nex Belain Alternates: Cadum Krake, Sinthaster the Wolfeater The day of the great battle has arrived. Amidst the chaos it has been discovered that Ser Althalos, a once proud Wolfknight, has turned traitor and is helping Darshia’s forces secure a foothold in the city. He took a sacred oath and now, when his people needed him the most, broke it without shame. Nashuss commands you; bring him to justice. GOAL: Defeat Ser Althalos Stonegate. Enemies must route the adventuring party. Requirements: 3 Allies, 7 enemies (1 Boss), 1 Herald (11 total people) The field shall be divided as such: The match is played as deathmatch in rounds. Each team starts at their respawn set 40 feet apart from one another. When the Herald yells, “Lay On!” all enemy soldiers OTHER than Althalos will attempt to kill the adventuring party. If the adventuring party dies, they lose the round. If the adventuring party kills all soldiers and has at least one living member, then Althalos enters the field. Slay Althalos to win the round. If Althalos slays the party, the party loses the round. The first team to win 3 rounds is the winner. If the adventuring party manages to clear a round without losing a single member, the victory is worth 2 points. Ser Althalos wields a blue and shield. Althalos is allowed to have either 2 limbs armored or torso armored. All other enemy soldiers use single-blue. Allies may use any weapon set. There are no lives or respawns during rounds. Althalos decides when to play the next round with Herald discrepancy. If the allies manage to defeat Althalos and his soldiers, they clear the Dungeon. Heralds should make sure to record the clear time for the dungeon boss. Make sure NOT to include time spent readying up for the next round. Category:Dungeon